Innocent Enough
by TKCat
Summary: Lunar Knights. The battle with Polidori is close. Riding the Laplace ready to enter Planet Eater Byron, Aaron is starting to have second thoughts about it all. Well, nothing Lucian can't fix, innocently enough. Lucian x Aaron


**Innocent Enough**

**A Boktai Fanfiction by TKCat**

**Summary: [Lunar Knights]. The battle with Polidori is close. Riding the Laplace ready to enter Planet Eater Byron, Aaron is starting to have second thoughts about it all. Well, nothing Lucian can't fix, innocently enough. Lucian x Aaron**

**Rating: T**** (or K+. I'm not entirely sure…)**

**Paring: Lucian x Aaron**

**Warnings: Shoen-Ai (Boy Love)**

**Beta'ed by: [Un-Beta'ed]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Boktai related games.**

**A/N: *Laughs nervously* Yeah, I should be writing on my other fics, I know… but I've SO fallen for the paring Lucian x Aaron now… *sweat drops* I mean, they're absolutely adorable!! Perhaps it's partly because they remind me way to much about Sasuke and Naruto (it's scary how the likeness lies between Lucian and Sasuke OO), but the couple also has its own charm… It's one of my favorites right now (in addition to SasuNaru, NaruHina Amuto and Kutau)!! I seriously hope they make a second Lunar Knights game… It would be WAAAAY cool x3**

**But, anyways, I'm rambling. Please enjoy. :D**

**-Innocent Enough-**

The Laplace swiftly soared through the darkened skies of New Culiacan. Clouds in different shades of grey and black soared alongside the casket-rocket, reflecting in the lightly grey eyes of the rocket's co-pilot. Aaron sighed silently at the sight of the dark city. The sun never shone over New Culiacan – at least, for the last twenty years while the Vampires had it occupied, it hadn't.

He had truly felt sorry for the inhabitants when he first saw them – which was only hours ago when he and Lucian finally took to storm the city and the Dark Castle, Auguste, so his partner could finally kill the Duke – Dumas, the leader of the Vampires – that he had longed his revenge over for years. Those people… brainwashed to think that the life under the shadows of the Castle and the Vampires was better than fighting for the right to live under the sun again.

But now, when he and Lucian had finally defeated the Duke, they should've been able to experience it to, the rays of the sunlight on their paled skin. But now it wasn't the Vampires or their paraSOL which was hindering sunlight from filling the dark city. Neither was it the clouds even though they had added some effect to the darkening of the sky. No, it was that big ball of metal floating in front of the sun that was at fault. Planet Eater Byron… In there that Immortal – Polidori – who claimed to be "just an observer" (until now, that is) was waiting for them so they could finally end this war – this war that had started out between humans and Vampires to end at the Earth versus the Immortals.

And the next step would be to destroy that gigantic metal ball hovering in front of the sun, casting darkness over New Culiacan.

The brunette himself hadn't seen the sun for all of his life. Well, all of his life _before_ Aaron, as an apprentice Gunslinger, for the very first time fired his Solar Gun… before he met Lucian…

He glanced at the Dark Swordsman besides him, who was busy installing the coordination of Byron into the rocket, a concentrated and serious scowl on his face.

He had always found him mysterious – everything about him was, from his features to his attitude and past. He was such an arrogant bastard most of the time – always insulting Aaron and his way of thinking and acting – and had been that way from the very first time they met, when they unwillingly became partners working together on the same mission but with different goals to archive out of it.

After a while, Aaron had learned how to deal with the older man and his attitude and moods. One thing that still annoyed him, though, was that Lucian always said that he didn't care for anything or anyone but himself, but his actions clearly spoke otherwise. Whenever Aaron found himself in a pinch, Lucian would be there to help him out (and even though Aaron always thanked him for it, all he ever got was an insult and a warning to be more careful). Still, no matter how many times Aaron called the other man by his name, Lucian never said his. It was always kid, idiot, and the likes… never just 'Aaron'.

When it came to the Swordsman's past, Aaron admitted he was really confused. He had seen Lucian fight masterly with his Dark Sword, Vanargand, as well as the Dark Scythe Hel and the Dark Lance Jormungandr. So to think that he was once the great Gunslinger Sartana, who fought alongside Aaron's own father, Trinity, many years ago… the Gunslinger who had mastered every Solar Gun the Guild had in its possession… it seemed unbelievable, to Aaron at least.

Lucian was a so different person from the Sartana he had heard so many stories about. They were no longer the same person, as Lucian claimed, but even if that was true, the Dark Swordsman did show hints of his former self from all those years ago. He had once told the grey-eyed brunette that he had become pretty good with the Witch and the Bomber after having had them in his possession for only so long. Those words had seriously flared up something inside the young Gunslinger. Both the Witch and the Bomber had been Sartana's favorite guns.

That one compliment in-between all the insults he was thrown, somehow meant that Lucian was finally approving of his powers as a Gunslinger. Lucian had also, even if unconsciously (as Aaron suspected), powered those thoughts by entrusting Aaron with the task of flipping the switch in the tower Artur.

But when it all came to it, Aaron really had no idea of why he was doing this any longer. Why was he really sacrificing himself in battle? Was it for the world? Perhaps for his honor as a Gunslinger? Or could it be that he had just grown reckless? Of course, he found pride in finally being able to help out after all the years he had been unable to ever make a spark of light appear in his gun. He was, after all, Trinity's son, so not being able to help when the war was reaching its climax was just a ridiculous thought.

But was it really out of his pride? Was it really the fighting he wanted…?

No… he needed something else. His battles were all just to prove for himself and everyone else that he was a great Gunslinger, which was as easy said as done. What he really needed for his efforts was acknowledgement.

When Ernest and Kay praised his skills and acknowledged him as a real Guild Gunslinger, it had sent his heart racing. They had, of course, also complimented him during his training as an apprentice; especially when he felt down for not being able to use his gun, but that always stuck him as negative, seeing they were only trying to cheer him up. So to have them praise him for real – for something he managed, and not for something else he couldn't – made him even more set on the goal of following Lucian to defeat the vampires.

But he also needed someone to keep it down for him.

It was always a great ego-boost whenever he received a compliment from anyone (especially when from Bea and the other greater gunslingers), and sometimes, he had to admit he let it go to his head. Toasty had tried to remind him and keep him cool and calm, but that never seemed to help for more than few seconds. What really sent him back to neutral, though, were the insults Lucian gave him.

The lilac haired man always pointed out his faults and wrongs, making him more aware of his flaws and what to work on, though anger and annoyance came in addition. Even though Lucian was the key to keeping his cool, he was enraged that his partner never seemed to acknowledge him! Of course, it had been that time about the Witch and the Bomber, though that could've been a slip coming from the small part of Sartana that still lingered in the Swordsman's mind and body. But all of that mess only made Aaron realize what he _really _desired for…

He fought for acknowledgement, and one person he really needed this from was Lucian.

Not that he had a reason for it, but he _felt_ it. No matter what, he _needed_ Lucian to acknowledge him.

But that just wouldn't happen.

Sure, he had been convinced that he could make Lucian see him as more than a mere Gunslinger who he could use on his quest (and sometimes, he seemed to get closer to that goal), but as mentioned, Lucian was too stubborn to see that he acted the opposite of what he said. Not that he hadn't deserved Lucian's acknowledgement; it was much due to Aaron's help that he finally defeated the duke. Yet the Dark Swordsman just right out wouldn't acknowledge him. It didn't help that the whole guild and the people of Old Culiacan and Acuna had put their hopes in him and his partner – only Lucian's true acknowledgement was enough…

… So why did he even bother? Because even though he had to look far for an acknowledgement – even his real name being said – from Lucian, the lilac-haired man was still there with him.

He faintly heard Toasty and Nero join the other Terrennials in the backroom to receive an awaited call from Alice. He refused the Light Terrennial's offer to join them, saying that he was sure they could handle the enthusiastic girl themselves. His real intentions were, however, to stay with Lucian (who was still doing the coordinates).

When the older male finished, he closed his one visible eye and stretched, flexing the muscles of his arms that were usually hidden by his jacket. Aaron couldn't help but look on in awe. He had always wondered how Lucian could manage under the weight of Vanargand so easily when the sword was just as big as Aaron himself. Now he knew why, or rather, _saw_ why. Lucian was really great built and lean under that jacket of his. Only when the Dark Swordsman turned his head to him, Aaron realized he had been staring.

He quickly looked away, trying to hide his reddening cheeks from the intense gaze of brown, red-tinted eyes. However, he was already spotted.

"You've been acting strange."

The simple statement sent the brunette stuttering. "Uh, I, um… I have?" was the only coherent thing he could say.

The older male rolled his eyes. "First of, you're really bad at hiding things." Aaron laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck: he was right, he had to admit. Lucian rubbed his temple with his left hand before continuing. "At the castle you were all pumped up before we faced of with Dumas. Now you're looking as if you found a worm in the Solar Fruit you just bought."

"Uh… yeah…"

Lucian snorted at the meaningless reply. "Not that your first experience with thinking bothers me much, but you're fidgeting in your seat. It's distracting and annoying. You make it hard for me to concentrate on my duties. Not that I'm not used to having to keep one of my eyes on you twenty-four hours from sundown to sundown, which is extremely difficult seeing I only have one eye available. When you do something, it spells trouble, idiot."

Aaron gulped at the truth in Lucians words. He was being too obvious, which was nothing like what a professional Gunslinger would act. Also, he didn't get disappointed feeling in the pit of his stomach when the Swordsman slipped his wonderful arms back into the sleeves of his jacket.

"So I ask; does your new color have anything to do with it? Problems with sunburns in places only you can get them?"

Ignoring the tease, Aaron replied. "No, it has nothing to do with the color. See, it's gone now!" as to prove his point, he lifted some stray-bangs out of his face, showing his perfectly normal skin. "And it's nothing. I'm just… thinking."

Lucian let out a slight chuckle. "As I said, your first experience of the art of thinking doesn't bother me; and remember not to overdo it, moron. Tell me, what are you thinking of?"

The brunette hesitated for a moment, trying to figure how to put it. He didn't really want to just burst out with it all, so he'd proceed carefully, step by step. "Um… Lucian, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead. But I can't guarantee you an answer."

Satisfied with the answer, he continued. "Why are we doing all of this? I mean, why we _really_ do all of this… the fighting, and chasing this Immortal… who are we doing this for…" he trailed of.

Lucian looked thoughtful for a moment. He then gazed back at him. "I'm not sure what your _real _reason, as you call it, is, but I've already told you that I fight for myself. Dumas killed someone once precious to me, and he was to pay the price; my revenge. As of why I am chasing Polidori is simply because he took my prey. It is eye for eye: he took my revenge from me, and thus I shall avenge it by killing him."

Aaron shook his head. "I've already heard all that! But I want to know the truth, Lucian. Do you really want to waste your life on all this killing just for revenge when you can start over…?"

The brunette gained no reply as Lucian's gaze fastened at the ball of the planet eater which they were nearing. They sank into an uncomfortable silence, which lasted for a minute before Lucian broke it.

"What's yours?"

Aaron blinked. "What mine?"

"Your reason, idiot… Surely, it's for those 'precious persons' of yours."

Grey eyes widened. "N-No! You're wrong…"

Aaron once again found himself pinned by a piercing, brown eye. "Then what is it?"

He fidgeted slightly, but stopped himself when he remembered Lucian's earlier comment. "You're partly right… I do want to do it to protect Ernest and Kay… Oh, and Bea! And of course, the professor! But if the Earth goes under, Alice would be in trouble too, and she's really nice…"

"Pft, you only say that because you haven't had to put up with her for too long, unless you associate yourself with her childish cuteness," Lucian commented, making Aaron redden slightly as the Swordsman had indirectly said he was cute (and childish, though that part went barely noticed under the embarrassment). "So your reason is partly to protect some people. What's the other part?"

Aaron looked away, thinking furiously of how to explain it without making it too obvious. "Well… uh, there's this one of my precious persons that I… Um, I want that person to, eh… acknowledge me, I guess…"

Lucian raised his visible eyebrow. "Acknowledge you? As far as I know, the whole Guild and the Old Culiacan acknowledged the both of us when we saved Ernest from that train heading to Vambery."

The brunette shook his head, a sad smile crossing his face. "It's not any of them… it's not like it really matters, anyway. This person doesn't really know what I want from them. Actually I'm not quite sure myself, so there's really no chance that I'll get it from them." He swallowed, eyes trained on his feet. "I just can't see the point in going on any longer."

When Lucian didn't answer or comment, Aaron started wondering if he had said something wrong. He looked up, instantly regretting it when he found himself staring directly into the intense gaze of the Dark Swordsman. When did he get this close…? The brunette felt himself flush when he realized the older male's face coming closer to his. He could feel his breath on his cheek and the smell of fresh earth-fruit hit his nose, and yet, he couldn't tear his gaze away from that pale face, even as a pale hand came up to grab a hold of his cheek, caressing lightly.

"This isn't like you," Lucian finally said. "You don't usually give up; always resisting 'til the very end. Not many people have that ability. That's why you're still around. And that's why I put up with you." He neared the brunette's ear, voice dipping into a low whisper. "It distracts me, yet amuses me at the same time."

When he felt the warm breath on the shell of his ear, Aaron came back to his senses. He quickly jumped out of his chair and fell onto the floor, scrambling into a defensive position. What had gotten into his companion? "What the heck, Lucian…!"

He watched as Lucian stood up from his crouched position by the chair and pulled a hand through his lilac hair, before gazing over at Aaron again. A slight smirk was present on his face. "See, back to normal already. Now, get up and get ready. We'll be entering the ball in a few minutes."

Aaron slowly got up and started to gather his weapons and gear, not sparing a second glance at Lucian while thinking through his words.

_You don't usually give up; always resisting 'til the very end.__ Not many people have that ability._

He was right. He wasn't the type to give up too easily; especially since he wanted to prove to Lucian that he was one of the tougher Gunslingers, and not some kid who barely knows how to handle his guns. But Lucian… had he indicated that the brunette was somewhat special?

_That's why you're still around. And that's why I put up with you__._

… That made sense. If he hadn't been the stubborn person he was, Lucian would've gotten rid of him by the time. It was also thanks to his ability he had been able to push on when Lucian needed his help. He had become stronger when Lucian needed him to be. Because of this ability he had become strong…

_It distracts me, yet amuses me at the same time._

Lucian had earlier said he found him distracting. But now saying he was amusing, and doing those… things… it all got a new meaning. Perhaps Lucian didn't mean he was the irritating kind of annoying and distracting, but more of the… oh… no, that couldn't be… but what if it was true? Aaron really couldn't explain why his heart started fluttering and thumping like a horde of orcs on the move at the thought.

They both finished equipping their weapons and amours. Nero had come in to give them a message from Alice; a good luck and some pointers. When the Laplace finally landed on the planet eater, the terminals were the first ones out to look the area over. Both of them got up from their chairs and was about to exit when Lucian suddenly stopped, making Aaron automatically turn around to see what the matter was.

"Lucian, why did you stop?" he asked, a little worried. No reply. "Lucian, come on now. We have to go… Lucian?"

He heard the Swordsman's deep intake of breath. Then he felt the same pale hand from before catch his chin, forcing him to look directly into the brown eye of Lucian. Aaron stiffened, and was about to wrench away from the pale male's grip, but stopped is actions when Lucian opened his mouth to speak.

"I know it's in your nature to resist. Also, it's in your nature to fight back." When he was sure Aaron wouldn't turn away, he let go of his chin, but the hand traveled to his bare shoulder where it held on. "Please… don't resist this request."

The brunette was a little dumbstruck at the pleading tone in his partner's voice, but nevertheless, nodded firmly.

A small smile graced pale lips. "When you go out there… fight for me," Lucian said, the hand he had placed on the shoulder sliding down to Aaron's red-gloved hand, entwining their fingers. "And I'll fight for you, too."

Grey eyes went wide when Aaron gaped slightly at the words. Then the corners of his lips turned up into a smile before going for a full blown grin. Lucian… he had somewhat just entrusted him with his life, by the favor that he entrusted his with the Swordsman. Not knowing exactly what to do, he acted on impulse. His free hand went up to a pale cheek, bringing Lucian down to his height, losing his eyes…and tan lips pressed to soft, pale ones.

The kiss was plain, innocent and gentle, and yet genuine, and a little craving when Lucian's free arm found its way around Aarons slim waist. They lost track of time, but what did it matter? They were walking into something that could be their deaths, so why not wait a little longer? When breaking the kiss, they still lingered a little longer feeling the other's breath and heart thumps.

Aaron smiled slightly into Lucians lips. "I will."

**-Lucian x Aaron-**

Well out of the Laplace, the pair looked around, taking in the wired metal-walls. "So… this is Planet Eater Byron…" Lucian mused. It was almost a routine. They'd stop at the entrance of the buildings or dungeons they entered, taking in the possible dangers and the way the place was built before Lucian would tell him to hurry up before starting walking. Aaron got ready to follow while he studied the ceiling, but he couldn't quite concentrate as the taste of Lucian still lingered on his lips. He smiled slightly, reaching up to touch his lips as if Lucian was still there…

"Let's get going, Aaron."

Aaron froze, and then quickly turned to stare shocked at Lucian. When Lucian gave him the "What?" look, he grinned widely. "You called me by my name!"

The Dark Swordsman raised an eyebrow. "So…?"

Aaron's grin grew wider. "You've never done that before!"

Lucian rolled his eyes. "Let's get going, idiot."

The insult fell empty and Aaron continued grinning as he followed Lucian deeper into the Planet Eater. The unsaid words hung in the air, and thus, the both of them breathed it in and knew…

"_As long as you continue saying my name, I'll call you by yours."_

Innocently enough…

_**End**_

**Well, that's my Lunar Knights one-shot. I wanted it to be sweet, but not too OOC, so I guess I fail… *Nervous laugh***

**Please do R&R :D**


End file.
